


Briefs Off My Butt

by Queerboy



Category: Rugrats
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerboy/pseuds/Queerboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Tommy Love Chuckie? Does he love him enoph to bare himself so Chuckie can be covered? Does he love Chuckie enoph to give him the briefs off his butt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefs Off My Butt

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rugrats or any of its affiliates. All is owned by Nickelodeon . This fic is meant purely for entertainment purposes and I make no profit from it.**   
  


**I am really excited about this one. Iv been cultivating this idea of Tommy showing his affection for Chuckie by baring himself so Chuckie can be covered and I think it turned out great!**

 **Briefs Off My Butt.**

It was currently 3:00pm and Tommy stood in the playhouse in the Finsters backyard, with a butt naked Chucky on top of him. Their relationship had started about a year ago. That’s when they both confessed their feelings for each other and started seeing each other as boyfriends instead of best friends. The moment they started dating they knew they had made the right decision everything was so tender and caring. Of course no one outside of their small circle of friends knew about it. Their parents where to traditional to accept such a thing and they didn’t want to rock the boat. Their love happened in secret, at each other’s houses when parents were at work or away. Even a broom closet at school once.

Tommy took hold of one of Chuckie's red pubes and twirled it around his finger. Everything about the fire crotch before him was so perfect and beautiful. He felt Chuckie's hand make its way into his briefs giving his own member a pull. They had started up in Chuckie’s bedroom but Tommy thought it would be a lot more kinky to do it in their old play house and literally dragged a butt naked Chucky to the backyard. And here they were about to do it in a place they had been together in since they were babies.

“Chuckie.” Chuckie  hear someone call out.

“Shit my dad’s home early!” Chucky poked his head out the window of the playhouse to see his Dad walking in through the kitchen.

“Dam he’s in the kitchen. Well never be able to get back up to my room. He’s gonna find us out for sure. Well I guess this is goodbye thell probably send me to Montana or something” he said very somberly.

“Chuckie all you have to do is walk up to your dad and distract him long enoph for me to sneak out without being seen”.

“How am I gonna explain being naked?”

Tommy thought for a moment. “I got it. Don’t you hang out in your underwear sometimes?”

“In my house there is a big difference between underwear and naked Tommy.”

“Well than I guess there is only one way.” Tommy said pulling his briefs off and handing them to Chuckie.

“No Tommy you can’t. How are you going to get home without any clothes?”

“Listen Chuckie right now this is the only way out of this jam. I love you and I’m willing to do this for you, just distract your dad long enoph so I can get out of here.”

Chuckie planted his lips on Tommy’s and gave him a big romantic kiss.

“I love you.” He said before putting on the briefs and going out to meet his father.

 

Chuckie walked out of the playhouse and towards his kitchen.

“Hi dad.” He said to a Charles who was surprised to see Chuckie just wearing his underwear.

“Why are you only wearing underwear outside?” Charles questioned him.

“It’s hot out and the air conditioners broken I thought id cool off.”

Chuckie looked back at his dad and relaxed a little as he seemed to be buying it. Now all he had to do was get his dad away from the back of the house so Tommy could escape.

“Hey dad do you think you could show me how to use the washer in the basement again?”

“You wet your sheets again?”

Chuckie blushed and followed his dad down to the basement giving the naked Tommy plenty of time to escape from the yard.

 

Tommy saw Chuckie brining his dad down to the basement and decided to make a run for it. He covered his purple crotch with his hands darting out of the Finster's yard and behind a bush next to the neighbor’s porch. He stopped a minute to assess his situation. He was naked hiding behind a bush and if he tried to go all the way home he would surely be seen by somebody he knew. He decided the best thing to do would be to wait here till dark and then try as dart home as fast as possible using the darkness to cover his nakedness. He stared up at Chuckie’s window if only he could get in there and get his clothes, but no it was too dangerous the likelihood of them being found out was too great and he wouldn’t risk their relationship. He would do anything for Chuckie, even dash but naked through town.

It was 8:00 Pm before it was dark enoph for Tommy to make a run for it. Even though it was a hot summer day the feeling of the raw air directly agents his privates made him shiver a bit. He passed a few people on the street who turned their heads as he ran by. Hopefully no one he knew. It was a welcome sight when he finally turned down his street and leapt into his backyard. He saw his parents and Dill sitting out on the porch and leapt behind a bush.

 _Shit! How was he going to get inside!_

“Dill.” He whispered.

Dill got up without their parents batting an eye and came over to the bush.

“Tommy is that you!”

“Shh”

“Why are you naked?”

“It’s a long story I just need a way of getting past mom and dad.”

“Here.” Dill said unzipping his jeans and giving them to Tommy.

“Don’t you think mom and dad will find it a little strange if you come back without pants on?”

“T everything I do is strange. I could come in the house butt naked and they wouldn’t bat an eye. _Hm ill have to try that someday._ But they would notice you in a second.”

Tommy nodded in agreement. Pulling on Dills pants he walked out of the bush and onto the porch. Just as Dill said their parents didn’t bat an eye to his missing pants.

Did you have a good time honey?

“Hugh.” He said

“Chuckie called and said you might stay for dinner.”

“Oh yea it was great.” Tommy smiled at Chuckie’s cleverness.

“Yea I think I’m just gonna head on up to bed.” He said faking a yawn.

“Goodnight champ. We love you.” His father said.

 

It was almost 9:30 and Chuckie sat up in his bed holding his phone. He was worried sick. Tommy still hadn’t called and he had know was of knowing whether he had gotten home safe or not. All of assuden where is the love started to play the song for Tommy’s house phone and Chuckie scrambled to pick it up.

“HHELLO?”

“Guess who?”

“Tommy! Oh thank god. How on earth did you get home?”

“Well I camped out in your neighbors bushes till it got dark than I just made a break for it. A few people say me but I don’t think anyone recognized me. It was okay though Dill helped me to get inside without alerting my parents.”

“Wow I don’t know how I’m going to ever make up for this.” Chuckie said.

“You don’t have to Chuckie. I love you so much id give you the briefs off my butt.”

 

 **If you liked the story please review it by sending an email to avatarstories50@yahoo.com.**

 

 


End file.
